The only reason to live
by shipchik
Summary: Белая комната, обитая мягким войлоком, давно стала моим домом. Не осталось ничего, что держало бы меня в этой жизни. Лишь музыка, которую я слышу когда спускаются сумерки, лишь она может отвлечь меня от страшных кошмаров из моей прошлой жизни.
1. Пролог

**The**** only reason to live**

Название: The only reason to live

Автор: someonespecial

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: Белла/Эдвард

Жанр: Romance/Angst

Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Стефани Майер

Саммари: Белая комната, обитая мягким войлоком, давно стала моим домом. Они боятся, что я снова сделаю с собой что-нибудь. Они знают, что я не хочу жить. Не осталось ничего, что держало бы меня в этой жизни. Лишь музыка, которую я слышу каждый вечер, когда спускаются сумерки, лишь она может отвлечь меня от страшных кошмаров из моей прошлой жизни.

Статус: в процессе

Пролог.

Сумерки. Самое умиротворенное время. Именно в это время он приходит в клинику и начинает играть на рояле в комнате для отдыха. Всего несколько часов в сутки, но этого достаточно, чтобы жить ради этого. Я снова села на пол у закрытой двери и начала ждать. Еще пара минут и он придет, я знаю, что придет. Всегда приходит. Вот тихо скрипнула дверь, аккуратно отодвинулась скамейка, с тихим стуком открылась крышка рояля. Я глубоко вздохнула, в ожидании. Пара мгновений и умелые пальцы пробежались по клавишам, проверяя инструмент. Теперь можно закрыть глаза и расслабиться, представляя себе исполнителя. Я не знаю, кто это, мужчина или женщина, но этот человек дарит мне такие ценные минуты умиротворения. Спустя некоторое время сумерки растворились в ночи, и в маленькое окошко под потолком показалась полная луна, окрасив комнату в голубые тона. Заиграла новая мелодия, я ее еще не слышала. Она была настолько красива, чиста и нежна, что по щеке невольно скатилась слеза.

- Рене она понравилась бы, - прошептала я, - Мама… я знаю, ты слышишь ее. Я знаю, ты рядом. И Джейк рядом. Я скоро присоединюсь к вам. Скоро.

Мелодия резко прервалась. Крышка рояля хлопнула. На сегодня все, пора ложиться спать. Пора снова погрузиться в мир кошмаров.


	2. Глава 1 Первый удар

**Глава 1**

**Первый удар**

Бывает нет сил, чтобы встать и идти.

И некому помочь тебе на этом пути.

И некому сказать, что все будет хорошо,

Что это только начало, а в начале тяжело...

_Андрей Лысиков (Dolphin) "Война"_

- Белла, детка, просыпайся, а то опоздаешь!

- Да, мам, уже встаю, - с трудом открыв глаза, пробормотала я.

Яркое солнце Аризоны заполнило комнату. Начинается новый день. Снова в школу. Я быстро приняла душ и оделась. Собрав волосы в хвостик, я выбежала из комнаты и направилась на кухню, где завтракали Рене и Фил, мой новоиспеченный отчим.

- Привет, Фил!

- Доброе утро, Белла! - ответил Фил, улыбаясь. Вообще Фил милый и общительный. И уж точно ответственный, в отличие от моей любимой недалекой мамы. Он встал и пошел к выходу.

- Беллз, мы с Филом уже убегаем, - прощебетала мама, обнимая и целуя меня в щечку. - Завтрак на плите, не опоздай в школу. И держи за нас кулачки, надеюсь, мы подпишем сегодня этот контракт.

Аррр… Надеюсь, что не подпишите. Мне так не хочется переезжать в Джексовиль. Я привыкла к своей школе, привыкла к своим друзьям. И переходить в другую школу посреди семестра мне уж очень не хочется.

- Хорошо, мам, удачи! - ответила я, выкладывая яичницу с беконом на тарелку.

- Люблю тебя, малышка! - пропела мама, закрывая за собой дверь.

Я быстро позавтракала и помыла посуду. Собрав сумку, я вышла из дома и подошла к своей красавице-машинке. Старенький Фольцваген Жук синего цвета ждал меня на подъездной дорожке. Мама подарила мне его на шестнадцатилетие. Да, он был далеко не новый, кое-где потрескалась краска, да и салон был слегка потрепанный, но я полюбила эту машину с первого взгляда. Мама говорит, что она как и я – маленькая и с характером.

Через пятнадцать минут я уже была около школы, около которой меня ждали Анжела и Джессика, мои подруги.

- Привет, девочки! – помахала им рукой я.

- Привет, Беллз! – хором ответили они.

- Девочки, признайтесь, снова репетировали приветствие? – засмеялась я.

Джесс и Анжела практически выросли вместе, поэтому очень часто они говорили хором или заканчивали друг за друга фразы, что было очень забавным. Они как сестры-двойняшки, только внешне совершенно разные.

Девочки засмеялись в ответ и, взявшись за руки, мы пошли на урок.

- Черт, сегодня же тест по истории, - расстроено пробормотала Анжела, прикрывая рот ладошкой, - А я совершенно не готовилась.

- Анж, расслабься, ты же знаешь историю, чуть ли не лучше учителя! – Подбодрила я ее.

- Да, но…

- Никаких «но», ты сдашь, я уверена, - поддержала меня Джессика, - Ладно, девочки, увидимся на ланче! – Прощебетала она и упорхнула на свой урок. К сожалению, у нас был только один урок, на который мы ходили все вместе – литература, которая была последней.

Первые два урока как всегда пролетели почти незаметно, в отличие от третьего. Урок перед ланчем всегда тянется очень долго, а если это еще и физика, то создается впечатление, что он бесконечен, к тому же на этом уроке я сижу одна. Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается, и физика тоже.

Во время ланча мы с девочками как обычно расположились за столиком на школьном дворе. Анжела безостановочно рассуждала о новеньком парне по имени Бен Чейни, который приехал в город неделю назад.

- О, Беллз, он такой… такой… красавчик! Мне кажется, что я влюбилась. – Мечтательно сложив ладошки, пропела она.

- Анж, неделю назад ты говорила то же самое об Эрике Йорке, а две недели назад ты мечтала о Тайлере! – я попыталась остудить ее пыл.

- Нет, Эрик, а уж тем более Тайлер, в прошлом… Тем более Бену они в подметки не годятся! – обиженно ответила Анжела.

- А как ты думаешь, Джесс? – обратилась к подружке Анжела.

- Не знаю… Это единственное, в чем мне тебя сложно понять.

- Ну конечно! Как же я забыла о любви всей твоей жизни! – смеясь, ответила Анжела.

- Да, Майк – любовь всей моей жизни! И не завидуй! – показав язык Анжеле, она тоже рассмеялась!

- Кстати… О Майке! Джес, не нервничай, но он идет к нам, – тихо сказала я, наблюдая за приближающимся парнем.

- О боже! – Джессика нервно вздохнула и залилась краской.

- Привет, девчонки! – сказал Майк.

- Привет, - хором ответили мы и захихикали.

- Белла, меня попросили передать, что тебя вызывают к директору.

- Меня? К директору? - от шока я чуть было не подавилась своим сэндвичем.

- Да, миссис Коуп попросила тебя зайти.

- Ок, девочки, увидимся позже, - я схватила свою сумку и быстрым шагом пошла к административному корпусу.

Что могло случиться, что меня вызывают к директору? Я никогда не хулиганила в школе, с успеваемостью тоже всегда было в полном порядке. Наверняка это насчет моей заявки в школьную газету, которую курирует сам директор. Немного успокоившись, я постучалась в приемную.

- Здравствуйте, Миссис Коуп, меня вызывали?

- Да, Белла, проходи, мистер Фелч уже ждет тебя.

Милая, слегка полная женщина с мягкими чертами лица как-то странно на меня посмотрела и указала рукой на дверь в кабинет директора.

Я вошла в просторный, хорошо освещенный кабинет, в котором помимо мистера Фелча находился офицер полиции, сидевший спиной ко мне.

- Белла, проходи, присаживайся. - Мистер Фелч трясущимися руками налил себе стакан воды и залпом осушил его.

- Что-то случилось, мистер Фелч? - спросила я обеспокоенно.

- Белла, это офицер Дармс, - представил полицейского директор.

- Здравствуйте, офицер, - поздоровалась я.

- Белла Свон? – спросил он.

- Да, сер.

- Мне очень жаль вам так об этом сообщать, но… - Он замялся и, прокашлявшись, продолжил, - Ваша мать и ее муж попали в автокатастрофу сегодня утром. Никто не выжил.

Мир вокруг закружился с невероятной скоростью. Я вскочила на ноги.

- Как? Этого не может быть. Они поехали подписывать контракт… Нет… нет… я не верю… Они же в больнице? Я уверена, что с ними все в полном порядке… Пара синяков… ну может даже переломов… Но они же живы? - я не могла остановить поток слов. Я не хотела верить в то, что происходило. Было стойкое ощущение, что меня разыгрывают, что где-то спрятана скрытая камера…

- Машина с пьяным водителем выехала на встречную полосу и врезалась в машину ваших родителей. Их машину несколько раз перевернуло, после чего она загорелась. Они не успели выбраться до взрыва.

- Нет! Нет… нет… - комната снова закружилась, и я провалилась во тьму.

Открыв глаза, я увидела белый потолок. Рядом со мной сидел Чарли, мой отец, и держал меня за руку. Он почему-то был в форме.

- Папа? - хриплым голосом пробормотала я. Я не могла понять, что он делает в Финиксе.

- Привет, Беллз! - отец поднял на меня свои красные глаза.

- Папа, где мама? Мне приснился такой странный сон…

Чарли опустил голову, и я увидела, как дрожат его плечи.

- Это не сон, Белла… Они погибли.

Я почувствовала, как по моим щекам текут слезы. Правда. Все правда.

- Что же теперь будет? – спросила я, уставившись в одну точку на стене.

- Через неделю мы уезжаем в Форкс, Беллз, - ответил Чарли, не поднимая глаз.

За окном ярко светило солнце. Город продолжал жить в своем ритме. Только меня это уже не волновало. Вечером мы с отцом вернулись домой, где я заперлась в своей комнате и легла на кровать, пытаясь осознать все, что произошло.

Через два дня состоялись похороны. Я помню только одно – гробы были закрыты. Я невидящим взглядом смотрела на опускающиеся в землю ящики и до сих пор не могла поверить, что это произошло со мной.

В день отъезда я попросила отца отвезти меня на кладбище, попрощаться с мамой. Я подошла к ее могиле и положила две белые лилии. Слезы тихим потоком катились из глаз.

- Привет, мам, - прошептала я, - Ты знаешь, я сегодня уезжаю к папе. Не волнуйся, он присмотрит за мной, ну или я за ним… У нас все будет хорошо, обещаю. Хотя ты и сама все увидишь. Ты же рядом, я знаю. Я люблю тебя, мам, и всегда буду помнить! – я повернулась к могиле Фила и взглянула на его фотографию на надгробии, - А ты, весельчак, присматривай за ней, а то я знаю как она любит вытворять всякие глупости. Я знаю, ты ее любишь и вы там вместе. Я вас люблю! И вернусь, обещаю!


	3. Глава 2 Новая жизнь

**Глава 2**

**Новая жизнь**

Ты изначально один, но даже если есть друг,

Он не увидит всех бед на ладонях твоих рук.

Он за тебя не станет смелым, если ты оторопел

И за тебя сказать не сможет то, что ты сказать хотел

Он может только помочь, если что-то не так

Когда глаза твои застелет безысходности мрак

Когда слезы ровно делят на три части лицо

И не осталось надежды на себя самого

_Андрей Лысиков (__Dolphin__) «Надежда»_

Спустя восемь месяцев.

- Пап, завтрак на столе! - прокричала я.

- Да, Беллз, уже иду! - ответил Чарли, спускаясь по лестнице. - Доброе утро, ребенок!

- Привет, пап! - в этот момент на улице просигналила машина, - О, Джейк приехал. Я в школу, пока пап.

- До вечера! - пробормотал Чарли, читая газету.

- Пап, меня сегодня не будет, я же говорила тебе. - Чарли поднял на меня суровый взгляд, - Пааап… Сегодня первая пятница после начала семестра… - намекнула я.

- И что?

- А то, что сегодня у нас вечеринка на пляже. Ночные посиделки у костра, кэмпинг…

- Точно… - расстроено ответил Чарли, - Только Беллз, будь осторожна.

- Как всегда, пап! - ответила я, перед тем как хлопнуть дверью.

Я подбежала к черному Фольцвагену Рэббит и открыла пассажирскую дверь.

- Привет, Джейк! - пропела я, целуя друга в щечку.

- Привет, красавица! - ответил Джейк и подмигнул.

Джейк – мой единственный друг в этой глуши под названием Форкс. Именно он помог мне пережить смерть мамы, когда я переехала к отцу. Чарли недолюбливал его и называл «ходячей головной болью», зато я знала, что Джейк самый добрый и внимательный парень на свете. Он стал мне почти братом. У нас было множество общих интересов и увлечений. Весной Джейк на какой-то свалке откопал два старых мотоцикла, которые мы общими усилиями тайком от родителей починили и все лето гоняли по проселочным дорогам до тех пор, пока я не упала и не ударилась головой. Тогда Чарли и узнал о нашем увлечении. Не хочу вспоминать, как Чарли выговаривал нам с Джейком за это, но нам пришлось бросить мотоциклы как минимум до совершеннолетия. Потом мы решили попрыгать со скал в резервации. Это было нечто! Такой адреналин, столько эмоций. На третьем прыжке я слегка поскользнулась и не смогла достаточно далеко выпрыгнуть. Результат – сломанная рука. И еще хорошо, что Джейк прыгнул вслед за мной и вовремя вытащил на берег. Я случайно проговорилась про прыжки при Чарли. Еще один выговор от отца. Мне тогда повезло, что он не посадил меня под домашний арест. Пока у меня был гипс на руке, мы просто гуляли по лесу. Форкс просто утопает в зелени и вокруг него много диких лесов. Но даже обычные прогулки по лесу не могли закончиться хорошо. В один прекрасный и на удивление солнечный день мы с Джейком забрели достаточно далеко, и сошли с тропинки, которую потом не смогли найти. Нашли нас уже ночью. После этого Чарли настоял на покупке сотового телефона для меня.

Вот так я и живу в последнее время. Джейк всячески старается меня развлечь, а я и не против. После окончания учебного года Джейк предложил выбрать одинаковые предметы на следующий год, что собственно мы и сделали. Потом мы слезливо умоляли секретаря сжалиться над нами, благодаря этому в этом году у нас с Джейком все уроки совместные.

- Ну что, готова оторваться по-полной? – с хитрой улыбочкой спросил Джейк.

- Без сомнения! – радостно ответила я, - А кто там еще будет?

- Практически все с нашего потока плюс несколько моих друзей из резервации.

- Звучит здорово!

- Еще бы, это будет самая крутая вечеринка года! – воодушевленно воскликнул Джейк. - Ребята уже достали оборудование, так что танцы на пляже гарантированы!

- Супер!

День в школе прошел как обычно. Медленно и скучно. Если бы не Джейк, который развлекал меня на каждом уроке, я бы совсем с ума сошла. В течение всего дня то тут – то там были слышны разговоры о предстоящей вечеринке, а после последнего звонка школа будто бы взорвалась от радостных криков. Все вывалили на стоянку, которая стала похожа на рой пчел, и обсуждали кто где и во сколько встретится. Мы с Джейком заехали ко мне домой за вещами, и отправились в резервацию.

Пляж был уже порядком заполнен, жаждущими отрыва школьниками. На опушке леса, метрах в двадцати от пляжа уже виднелся палаточный городок, который быстро разрастался. Джейк вытащил из машины наши рюкзаки, и мы пошли ставить палатки. Отец настоял на покупке одноместной палатки для меня, чтобы цитирую - «ни один подросток с бурлящими гормонами не посмел ко мне пристроиться». Пришлось согласиться, чтобы хоть как-то задобрить Чарли.

Когда палатки были установлены, мы с Джейком пошли на пляж к нашему любимому дереву, на котором уже сидела группа незнакомых мне ребят.

- Привет, парни! – Воскликнул Джейк, когда мы подошли, - Это Белла, прошу любить и жаловать! Каждому, кто посмеет приблизиться к ней с нехорошими намерениями, я вышибу зубы! – Ребята дружно захохотали. – Беллз, знакомься, это Квил, Эмбри, Пол, Джаред и Сэм.

Джейк по очереди представил свих друзей. Квил и Эмбри были явно младше нас на год, а то и на два. Пол и Джаред выглядели нашими ровесниками, а вот Сэм казался старше как минимум на пару лет. Рядом с ними стоял неполный ящик пива, а в руке у каждого была открытая банка.

- Угощайтесь, - сказал Сэм.

- Я не пью, - скромно ответила я.

- Да ладно, Беллз, от одной банки ничего не будет! - сказал Джейк и протянул мне банку. - Тем более, сегодня вечеринка! Просто расслабься!

- Черт с ним, давай! - я взяла открытую банку.

Через несколько часов мы все еще сидели на дереве и активно обсуждали достоинства и недостатки автоматических коробок передач, когда Сэм подозвал к себе Джейка и что-то у него тихо спросил. Джейк в ответ пожал плечами и подошел ко мне.

- Беллз, тут такое дело… - начал он тихо говорить на ухо. – В общем, у ребят есть травка и они предлагают отойти подальше и расслабиться.

- Джейк, ты с ума сошел? Ты забыл, что мой отец шериф полиции? – Я была в шоке от услышанного.

- Ой, да лаааадно тебе! Ну что в этом такого? Ну покурим чуть-чуть, посмеемся… Между прочим это традиция моих предков.

- А это безопасно?

- Безопаснее только валяться на диване перед телеком! – заговорщицки ответил Джейк. Мое любопытство взяло верх.

- Ок, пойдем.

Спустя полгода

Утром около дома, как обычно, остановился Рэббит Джейка.

- Привет Беллз! – Радостно поздоровался Джейк.

- Привет! – чмокнула его в щеку я, после чего Джейк завел машину, и мы отправились в школу.

- Сегодня в Порт Аннджелесе будет классная вечеринка! Сэм достал нам билеты и кое-что еще. – Подмигнул мне Джейк и улыбнулся мне своей хитрой улыбочкой.

- Только не говори мне, что это снова таблетки или марки… - С вызовом ответила я.

- Не-а… Кое что получше!

- Джейк, во что ты меня снова втягиваешь?

- Ни во что… Расслабься, будет весело!

- Будь что будет…

Через неделю

После уроков Джейк привез меня домой. Чарли как обычно был на работе, и мы сели заниматься.

- Беллз… - с хитрой улыбочкой позвал меня Джейк.

- Лучше молчи, Джейк, знаю я это твое «Беллз»!

- Какая ты скучная… - пробормотал Джейк.

- Ну что там у тебя? Выкладывай!

- Сэм мне скинул немного порошка…

- Джейк, может стоит остановиться?

- Но этим я могу заработать денег… - развел руками мой друг.

- Бред, Джейк, устроился бы работать куда-нибудь официантом или продавцом.

- Я же говорю – ты скучная! Я просто хотел немного попробовать…

- Только после того, как мы сделаем уроки… Скоро выпускные экзамены!

- Да, мамочка!

Еще через неделю

Мы с Чарли сидели в гостиной и смотрели выпуск новостей. Я отпивалась чаем после вчерашней вечеринки. Джейк утром уехал куда-то по делам.

«Сегодня днем в Порт Анджелесе во время стычки преступных группировок, было убито два подростка. Предположительно, перестрелка началась из-за партии наркотиков, которую нашли в машине одного из убитых. Имена погибших Квил Атеара и Джейкоб Блек…»

Дальше я уже не слышала. Не хотела слышать. Не могла слышать. Нет, только не Джейк. Господи, прошу, только не Джейк. Кружка выпала из моих рук. Сначала мама, теперь еще и Джейк. Все, кто мне дорог уходят… Я вскочила с дивана и бросилась в свою комнату. Слезы знакомым потоком заструились по щекам. Я взяла телефон и набрала номер Сэма.

- Это правда? – спросила я после того как услышала его голос.

- Да, Белла…

Я положила трубку и медленно сползла по стене. Снова темнота.

После похорон я отказывалась выходить из своей комнаты несколько дней. Чарли приносил мне еду, пытался со мной поговорить. На третий день я поднялась с кровати, приняла душ и оделась. Я взяла телефон в руки и набрала знакомый номер Сэма.

- Привет, Беллз, - радостно ответил Сэм.

- Привет, могу я сегодня приехать?

- Конечно, Белла, мы всегда тебе рады! – ответил он.

Я села в своего Жука, которым почти не пользовалась последний год, и поехала в Ла Пуш. Сэм ждал меня около своего дома, из которого доносилась музыка и смех. Создалось впечатление, что не их друзей похоронили несколько дней назад.

- Привет, Белла!

- Привет!

- Какими судьбами?

- Я хочу отвлечься. Есть порошок?

- Да, конечно, для тебя все что хочешь!

Через месяц

- Белла, да что с тобой, ты завалила выпускные экзамены! Ты теперь не сможешь поступить в колледж! - орал на меня Чарли.

- Плевать! - сухо ответила я, заламывая руки.

- Единственный выход это еще один год в выпускном классе.

- Нет! - прокричала я и убежала в свою комнату.

Через полчаса я услышала, как отъехала его машина, и схватила телефон.

- Сэм!

- Да, Белла?

- Мне нужна доза.

- Беллз, это новая партия, порошок еще не проверен.

- Плевать, я и проверю…

- Как хочешь, могу заехать через час.

- Отлично, захвати шприц.

- Ок!

Как только Сэм уехал, я закрылась в своей комнате и начала готовить раствор, как меня учил Сэм. Я не чувствовала зависимости от этого и могла спокойно без этого обойтись, но я просто хочу забыться. Прекрасно понимая, что это слишком большая доза для меня, я наполнила шприц. Мне уже все равно. Чем раньше я умру, тем раньше встречусь с Джейком и мамой. Я перетянула руку жгутом, пару раз сжала и разжала кулак и привычным движением ввела иглу в вену.

Тепло…

Эйфория…

Темнота…

Всепоглощающая темнота и лишь одна маленькая светлая точка вдали. Она начала приближаться и я к ней потянулась. Так вот он – свет в конце тоннеля. Я была счастлива, я не чувствовала своего тела, не чувствовала ничего, ни боли, ни одиночества, которое поглотило меня после смерти Джейка. Ни-че-го, только радость, что сейчас это все закончится. Мама, я иду…

Вдруг меня как будто оттуда выдернули… Свет начал удаляться, потом превратился в маленькую точку и, наконец, исчез полностью. Я снова почувствовала тяжесть своего тела. Я не могла пошевелиться, я только слышала отдаленные голоса.

- Передозировка, - сказал первый голос.

- Она еще жива, срочное переливание! - воскликнул второй.

И я снова провалилась в такую знакомую тьму…

Я очнулась в больничной палате, знакомая картина – белые стены, Чарли у кровати держит мою руку…

- Беллз? - с надеждой спросил он.

- А кого ты ожидал увидеть? - с сарказмом ответила я.

- Беллз, как ты могла так со мной поступить?

- Больше ни слова, - отрезала я, - лучше просто уйди.

- Белла…

- Убирайся! - заорала я, - Зачем вы меня спасли? Зачем? Может я хотела умереть? - вскочив с кровати, я кинулась на отца с кулаками.

- Белла, успокойся, все будет хорошо - Чарли крепко обнял меня, я отчаянно пыталась вырваться.

- Ненавижу! Пусти!

- Белла, не заставляй меня вызывать санитаров, - прорычал отец. Я толкнула его в стену, и от неожиданности руки Чарли разомкнулись. Я вырвалась и выбежала в коридор. Бежать отсюда, бежать без оглядки… Вдруг на моем пути появилось два высоких санитара. Один схватил меня на бегу, а второй сделал укол. Почувствовав невероятную слабость, я обмякла, и сильные руки понесли меня обратно в палату.

- Надо ее привязать, - сказал один из санитаров.

- Я думаю, что ее нужно перевезти в Олимпию в больницу Святой Анны, здесь мы ей ничем уже не поможем, - видимо второй был не санитаром, а врачом.

- Да, конечно, док… - Тихо ответил Чарли.

- Там ей понравится, там прекрасный уход и лучшие специалисты. А недавно там начал работать доктор Каллен, он творит чудеса! Я уверен, он поможет вашей дочери…

- Надеюсь, док, надеюсь...

Это было последнее, что я слышала.


	4. Глава 3 Ангел

**Глава 3**

**Ангел**

За каждую причиненную ей боль,

За каждый упавший с ее головы волос,

Я в язвы ваши буду втирать соль,

Ножом изогнутым вспоров брюшную полость.

Пусть она пока еще спит,

Ты ее не буди, не стоит.

Мир ее может быть удивит,

Если любовью глаза откроет.

_Андрей Лысиков (__Dolphin__) «Нежность»_

Я открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Мягкие, обитые войлоком, белые стены, маленькое окно под потолком, в которое были видны тяжелые облака, несущиеся с невероятной скоростью, и кровать. Больше ничего. Я попыталась поднять руку и потереть глаза, но рука оказалась привязана к кровати. Что за черт? Зачем они меня привязали? И что я вообще здесь делаю? Все тело ломило. Знакомые ощущения после героина. Хорошо еще, что я кололась не так много раз. Иначе не представляю, что бы со мной сейчас было.

- Эй, есть здесь кто-нибудь? Отвяжите меня от этой чертовой кровати! - сказала я ровным спокойным голосом.

Через минуту дверь открылась и ко мне зашла высокая темнокожая девушка, видимо мулатка. Она посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась. От этой улыбки мне сразу стало спокойнее, доброта и спокойствие исходили от нее почти ощутимыми волнами.

- Привет! Я Элизабет, можно просто Лиззи. Я твоя медсестра, нянечка и кто-еще-тебе-может-понадобиться в одном лице, – звонким голоском сказала она, - А ты Изабелла?

- Привет, зови меня просто Белла.

- Хорошо Белла, - ответила Лиззи, - как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Чувствую себя привязанной, и меня это слегка раздражает, - ответила я, закатив глаза, - Не могла бы ты мне помочь?

- Только если пообещаешь вести себя хорошо и не создавать мне неприятностей, - ответила она, держа указательный палец поднятым.

- Обещаю, - смиренно ответила я. Пока она расстегивала ремни, я спросила, - Лиззи, где я?

- Добро пожаловать в Олимпию, - подмигнув, ответила она, - ты в больнице Святой Анны.

- Психушка?

- Я бы сказала приют для людей с психологическими расстройствами… - поправила меня Лиззи.

- Отлично, - пробормотала я себе под нос, - я в дурдоме…

- Итак, Белла, завтрак ты проспала, но я постараюсь что-нибудь достать перекусить на кухне. Если хочешь, я отведу тебя в ванную, - деловито сообщила она.

- Я бы не прочь умыться, - бесцветным голосом ответила я.

- Тогда пойдем.

Мы вышли из комнаты, и попали в длинный коридор.

- Напротив твоей комнаты находится комната отдыха. Пару раз в неделю все там собираются и смотрят фильмы, - мы повернули налево, - Последняя дверь слева – душевая, а напротив нее туалет.

- Здорово, - таким же бесцветным голосом пробормотала я.

Целый день меня водили по больнице на различные исследования и анализы. Их было не меньше десятка, и я очень устала под вечер. Лиззи принесла мне горсть таблеток, которые мне нужно было выпить, и, проследив за тем, как я их глотаю, пожелала мне доброй ночи и ушла. Через пару минут, видимо от усталости, я провалилась в глубокий сон.

Утром Лиззи разбудила меня в восемь.

- Белла, вставай! Сегодня ты ознакомишься с распорядком дня.

Я открыла глаза и села в кровати, почувствовав себя маленькой куколкой на веревочках, которая послушно следует за кукловодом.

- Белла, у тебя есть час на утренние процедуры. После душа я помогу тебе причесаться и одеться, - она похлопала по стопке одежды у меня в ногах, - Пойдем.

Мы прошли в душ и, как вчера, Лиззи осталась за стеклом, отделяющим душевую от раздевалки, присматривать за мной. Здесь была небольшая не закрывающаяся кабинка, рядом была широкая полочка, заставленная различными пузырьками. Лиззи вчера объяснила мне, что я могу использовать все, что мне понравится. Выбрав шоколадный гель для душа и шампунь, я встала под струи горячей воды. После душа Лиззи завернула меня в махровый халат и отвела в комнату. Она бережно расчесала мои волосы и аккуратно заплела их, чтобы не мешались, как она объяснила. Затем я переоделась и Лиззи повела меня на завтрак. Столовая находилась справа по коридору. Когда мы вошли, там уже было много людей. Половина из них были одеты как я, в серые спортивные костюмы и белые майки, видимо, это больные. Другая половина была одета как Лиззи, в голубые хлопковые брючные костюмы. Среди больных были и женщины и мужчины, все не старше тридцати. Они сидели парами со своими сопровождающими, некоторые оживленно что-то обсуждали, другие молча ели. Мы с Лиззи подошли к столику с едой, и я очень удивилась – на столе были разнообразные фрукты, блинчики, тосты, кувшин с соком, рядом молоко и огромное количество разных джемов. Стол ломился от еды. Взяв пару тостов, масло и бекон, налила себе стакан сока, и оглянулась на улыбающуюся Лиззи, которая взяла себе только стакан молока.

- Пойдем за свободный столик, - Лиззи кивком указала на место. Когда мы присели, она снова заговорила, - Не удивляйся, доктор Каллен очень заботится о своих пациентах. Он делает все, чтобы все чувствовали себя комфортно, насколько это вообще возможно. Его жена, Эсми, следит за питанием. Она потрясающая женщина, и прекрасно готовит, - я кивнула в ответ и сделала глоток сока, - В десять у тебя встреча с Доктором Калленом, - глаза у меня округлились. Не знаю от чего больше от удивления или от страха, - не волнуйся, он тебе понравится.

Лиззи рассказывала еще много всего о больнице, но я ее уже не слушала. Мне было интересно, где мой отец, и приедет ли он вообще. Я пыталась вспомнить, как сюда попала, но воспоминания давались с трудом. Случилось что-то очень плохое, но что именно, для меня оставалось загадкой.

- Лиззи, а когда я смогу увидеть отца? – неуверенно спросила я.

- Посещения разрешены только по субботам,- сухо ответила Лиззи.

- А какой сегодня день?

- Понедельник.

Отлично, еще четыре дня в неведении. Я не хотела задавать вопросы Лиззи, она наверняка либо не ответит, либо не знает.

Через несколько минут я закончила завтрак, и Лиззи вывела меня на улицу.

- У нас есть пятнадцать минут на прогулку. Потом я отведу тебя в кабинет дока.

Я заметила молодого мужчину в парке на лавочке не далеко от нас, который с наслаждением курил. Мне почему-то отчаянно захотелось покурить. Не знаю почему, я же раньше не курила…

Мы прошлись по маленькой аллейке и вернулись обратно к входу в здание. Это было одноэтажное строение нежно-голубого цвета. Вокруг было много зелени и цветов, слева стояла деревянная беседка, обвитая плющом, напротив входа был небольшой фонтанчик с маленьким ангелом. Выглядело все как старинная усадьба, а не как больница.

Лиззи отвела меня к кабинету доктора и открыла передо мной дверь. Я вошла и увидела молодого светловолосого мужчину, сидящего за столом. Как только я вошла, он встал и обошел стол.

- Здравствуй, Белла! - добродушно улыбнулся док, поражая меня своей красотой. Бледная, аристократичная кожа, светло-карие глаза странного золотистого оттенка, идеальные черты лица. Он был похож на ожившую статую древнегреческого бога, - Я доктор Каллен, но ты можешь называть меня просто Карлайл.

- Здравствуйте, Карлайл, - тихо ответила я, пытаясь сбросить с себя накатившее оцепенение.

- Присаживайся, Белла, - док жестом указал на два кресла, стоящие у стены и разделенные маленьким кофейным столиком, - Чай? Кофе?

- Нет, спасибо.

- Белла, нам предстоит тяжелый разговор, - тихо сообщил док.

- Так давайте с этим быстрее покончим, - мне не хотелось разглагольствовать.

- Я получил сегодня результаты твоего обследования. Организм почти не пострадал от наркотиков, но не все так радужно, как кажется…

Наркотики? Что за… Вспышки воспоминаний заполнили сознание.

Джейк…

Джейк убит, я у Сэма…

Я и еще несколько ребят сидим у столика, на котором готовится раствор…

Героин…

Я дома…

Уже сама готовлю дозу…

Большую дозу…

Я хочу умереть…

Больница…

«Передозировка», – говорит кто-то…

Истерика, попытка убежать…

Я сижу с широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых стоят слезы.

- Белла, у тебя СПИД… - Тихо произносит Карлайл.

- Что? Как?

- Белла, ты употребляла героин?

- Да…

- И наверняка не одна…

- Да…

- Возможно нестерильный шприц, или в самом наркотике что-то было… Так же возможно это передалось половым путем.

- Последнее невозможно, - краснея, ответила я, - Док, вы уверены?

- Да, к сожалению… Диагноз поставили еще в Форксе, но мы проверили и убедились в его правильности.

Я откинулась на спинку кресла и закрыла лицо руками.

- Белла, не волнуйся. Люди с этим диагнозом живут долго и счастливо. Существуют методики лечения…

Голос доктора доносился откуда-то издалека. Я не хотела его слушать…

- Белла, - док подошел и дотронулся до моего плеча, вытягивая меня из водоворота мыслей, - Белла, теперь ответь мне на главный вопрос, - Карлайл пристально посмотрел мне в глаза, - Ты специально ввела себе такую большую дозу героина? Это была попытка самоубийства?

На мгновение я задумалась… Если я в больнице для душевно больных, значит меня считают самоубийцей, иначе я была бы в реабилитационном центре для наркоманов. Значит, чтобы выйти отсюда скорее, я должна играть роль нормальной девушки, которая случайно здесь оказалась.

- Нет, Карлайл, это вышло случайно…

- Хммм… Это упрощает мою задачу. – Карлайл задумался, - Белла, а чем была вызвана истерика, которую ты устроила в больнице Форкса?

- Недавно умер мой очень близкий друг. Я до сих пор в растерянности…

- Это тяжело пережить, - Ответил Карлайл, недоверчиво глядя на меня.

«Что ж, пока он мне не верит, но я смогу убедить вас, док. Я хочу завершить начатое, а здесь мне этого не дадут сделать. Круглосуточная слежка не способствует самоубийству.», - расчетливо подумала я.

Через два месяца

- Поздравляю, Белла, сегодня ты едешь домой, - радостно сообщила мне Лиззи.

- Здорово, - с энтузиазмом ответила я.

Через десять минут зашел Чарли.

- Ну, что, Беллз, готова? - воодушевленно спросил меня папа,

- Да, пап… Поехали домой…

Неделя прошла как в тумане. Чарли взял небольшой отпуск на это время, чтобы побыть со мной. Большую часть времени я проводила в комнате, слушая музыку и читая книги. Я старалась избегать общения с отцом, и он это чувствовал. Сегодня Чарли возвращается к работе.

- Беллз, я могу взять еще пару дней отпуска, - обеспокоенно сказал Чарли перед уходом.

- Не волнуйся, пап, со мной все будет в порядке, - спокойно ответила я.

Я услышала, как от дома отъехала его патрульная машина, и улыбнулась себе в зеркало.

- Наконец-то, - улыбнулась я себе в зеркало. Зайдя на кухню и взяв узкий нож для рыбы, я проверила, насколько он острый, и вышла из дома в сторону леса. Всю неделю я вынашивала план. Была вероятность того, что Чарли вернется домой раньше, поэтому я решила уйти подальше в лес, чтобы меня не нашли раньше времени.

Я шла и вспоминала тот день, когда мы с Джейком потерялись. Мы тогда так много смеялись, и даже когда потерялись, не было страха. Джейк развел костер и рассказывал мне страшные истории до тех пор, пока нас не нашли. Я улыбнулась этим воспоминаниям…

- Скоро мы встретимся, Джейк… - Тихо прошептала я, - Я уже иду.

Через полчаса своего пути я решила, что зашла уже достаточно далеко. Осмотревшись, я увидела большое поваленное дерево недалеко от тропы. Я с трудом пробралась сквозь папоротник и опустилась на землю, прислонившись к стволу. Достав нож, я задумалась – я правша, значит правая рука сильнее, следовательно надо начать с нее. Я сжала зубы и сделала глубокий надрез на правом запястье, выдыхая сквозь зубы. Теперь подцепить вену и вскрыть ее… Боль пронзила руку, пелена слез застелила глаза, а мысли путались. Я с трудом проделала то же самое с левой рукой и откинулась на дерево. Осталось только подождать, пока жизнь вместе с кровью покинет мое тело…

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но, открыв глаза, я заметила лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь густую листву. Потом я услышала шорох где-то вдали. Я уже не могла пошевелиться, силы покинули меня. Внезапно передо мной возник ангел. У него были бронзовые волосы и золотые глаза, он обеспокоенно смотрел на меня, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

- Ангел, - едва слышно прошептала я, когда один из лучиков солнца упал на его лицо и отразился как будто от бриллианта. Его кожа сверкала… Так красиво… Услышав мои слова он улыбнулся…

- Это ты ангел… И что ты с собой сделала? Зачем? - его голос переливался, как его лицо… Он был таким красивым и нереальным…

Подхватив на руки он меня куда-то понес. Последнее что я увидела – телефон в его руке, он что-то быстро говорил в трубку. У ангелов есть мобильная связь? Хммм… Почему бы нет… Я закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь его голосом.

- Карлайл, я буду дома через пять минут, будь готов.

«Карлайл? Док?», - подумала я и отключилась.


End file.
